In an attempt to lower the Ag content and thereby the cost of dental amalgam alloys, Ag and Sn will be co-plated on base metal powder particles - using just enough Ag and Sn to form the amalgam matrix. The resulting powder will be amalgamated, made into test specimens and properties such as setting time, working quality, dimensional change during setting, mercury content, compressive strength, creep and corrosion resistance will be evaluated.